


Stand By Me

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Death, Canon Related, M/M, Marriage, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Events, Secret Marriage, canon typical death, married, no beta we die like men, not edited cause it's late, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis receives the order to go to Altissia and marry Lunafreya. There's just one problem: He's dating and in love with Nyx.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	Stand By Me

“I don’t want to marry Lunafreya,” Noctis told his father, the pain and fear coursing through him as his fate was being determined without his input or consent. There was only one person on his mind, one person who he wanted to run to. His panic was beginning to set in, and if he didn’t get out soon, then he was in danger of collapsing before the throne.

“You will go to Altissia,” his father commanded him. “You will set out tomorrow and will meet your bride-to-be there. It is for the sake of peace, my son. Neither of us have a say in the matter.”

“You did and you still do,” Noctis shot back hotly. “You should have. You know who I’m in love with.”

“I know, son,” his father said, a remorse in his tone that Noctis didn’t expect to hear. “I will send him after you once his task is complete here. I promise. But you must marry Lunafreya.”

Noctis looked at his father, so many words threatening to bubble over the surface and spill out angrily. Yet nothing would come, save for the red hot tears that fell down his cheeks. His voice caught in his throat, he turned around and left. There was only one person he had to see right now, one person who he knew would comfort him. Or at least he hoped he would. 

Ignoring his friends and retinue, Noctis ran as soon as he was out of the throne room. He ran as fast as he could, warping when the occasion presented itself. The others let him go for once, knowing that there was only one person that could feasibly console him to any extent. It would destroy them both, but Noctis had to tell him. He had to.

He found Nyx on the training grounds, sparring with Pelna. They weren’t necessarily happy, but they definitely looked far less upset than Noctis was. The moment that Nyx caught him staring, he stopped, his expression immediately turning to concern when he saw Noctis’s tears. With little ceremony, Nyx ran over to him, taking him into his arms without question.

“My father is making me marry Lunafreya,” Noctis said quietly through his tears as Nyx cupped his cheeks in his hands. “I have to set out for Altissia tomorrow. It’s part of the peace treaty.”

Nyx’s expression looked concerned, devastated, but he pulled Noctis tightly against him, his hand gently pressing Noctis’s head against his chest. “It’s okay. We’ll figure this out.”

“How?” Noctis asked, his arms wrapping around Nyx and gripping his shirt tightly. “How are we going to fix this?”

There was a moment of hesitation as Nyx considered the options. Noctis didn’t think there was any good solution. But when Nyx spoke, Noctis felt his heart beating rapidly for an entirely different reason. “We’ll get married first. Tonight. I’ll come for you at your apartment. Let your retinue know. It’s not exactly how I wanted to propose, but we can plan for something else later.”

Noctis looked up at him, considering his options. He had wanted to marry Nyx from the moment he knew he was in love, which wasn’t very long into the relationship at all. It was only a matter of time, he had always told himself. Now, though, it wasn’t just time. It was a necessity.

“Okay,” Noctis agreed with a nod. “I’ll be waiting. I promise.”

Nyx kissed him then and there before kissing him on the forehead. They had a plan. All they had to do was be quiet about it, and it wouldn’t be interrupted. 

***

Noctis anxiously waited for Nyx to arrive, pacing the apartment as if that would make him move any faster. Ignis had warned him that this was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help it. He loved Nyx, and he wasn’t about to betray his heart for anything. Lunafreya would understand. When they got to Altissia, she would help him find a way around this.

There was a knock on the door, and Noctis immediately opened it, hoping that Nyx was there and not someone sent to sabotage it. To his surprise, it was his friend Pelna, holding onto what looked like a traditional Galahdian cloak.

“Hey,” Pelna said, clearly nervous. Noctis understood. What they were technically doing was treason. “Nyx sent me to get you. He said it’d be too obvious if he came here. You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, his heart hammering in his chest. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis were there. They stood up behind him, all three of them prepared to follow their prince, despite their personal sentiments on the matter.

Prompto was nervous about it, and since he was dating Ignis it was difficult for him to make a decision on it. But privately he had told Noctis that he would’ve done the same thing. Gladio was angry but supportive, knowing that he would have had the same reaction if his father made him marry someone other than his boyfriend. Then again, Clarus didn’t have a chance of shooting down his relationship with Cor. Ignis was the only one who objected, but it was more on the grounds of his role as advisor. Noctis didn’t take it personally. He was doing what he was told.

“Put this on,” Pelna said. He handed Noctis the thick black cloak. It had a Galahdian coeurl embroidered on it in soft hues of purple and silver. Noctis put it on, feeling the weight of it on his shoulders as he pulled the hood up. “Nyx said it’s traditional for Galahdian weddings. Come on.”

The rest of the retinue dressed in plainclothes and pulled hoods up on their jackets, careful so that no one would see them or notice that they were leading the prince of Lucis to somewhere secretive. There was no doubt that they were on edge, especially since Pelna was taking them somewhere without telling them anything about where they were going. Nevertheless, they knew they could trust Pelna to take them somewhere safe.

Thankfully, Pelna didn’t betray their trust. Although they were worried as they furtively snuck through the city and towards the Galahdian district. It took longer than expected since they doubled back a few times, making sure that they weren’t being followed and wouldn’t be stopped by anyone sent on behalf of the king. It was also dangerous with the arrival of the emperor soon, but Noctis had to do this.

They arrived at a place that looked almost shut down, the building outside nearly entirely dilapidated. Pelna led them inside, surprising and worrying Noctis. What if this was a trap? Times were dangerous right now. Could he really trust everyone? He could trust Nyx, but what if someone else had sent Pelna?

When he stepped inside, Noctis was surprised. It wasn an old and abandoned temple, the inside decorated and lined with hundreds of lit candles. There was a hushed feeling about the place, like they had stepped into a sacred space that the Six Astrals themselves resided in. Even Prompto didn’t dare speak. 

The candles led down a hall towards the main cathedral, and Noctis followed Pelna towards the door. He was about to step inside, but Pelna turned and stopped him. With a smile, he pulled out a small bouquet of purple, white, and blue flowers from the armiger. Noctis took them, fully shocked and in awe by how prepared they were.

“Nyx is inside with the priestess,” Pelna whispered. “He’s asked you to go in after everyone else does. It’s just tradition in a Galahdian wedding. Oh, and keep the cloak on. Give us like… three minutes and then come in.”

The others followed Pelna, Gladio indicating that if something happened then he just needed to scream. Noctis didn’t think it would be necessary. This place looked like a tomb, but it felt like a shrine where humans were not supposed to travel. There was something far more sacred, far more ethereal, far more serious, about this place. Noctis felt like whatever happened tonight would be far more binding than anything that happened elsewhere on Eos.

With a deep breath, Noctis opened the cathedral door and stepped inside. The large wooden door closed behind him with such a resounding finality that it made his heart skip a beat. Or maybe it was Nyx waiting for him at the end of the aisle while the others stood within the first couple rows of the pews.

Candles lit on old candelabras lined the wall, the windows long since boarded up when the building was closed or condemned. There were white petals along the aisle with lit tealight candles lining it. The priestess wore long brown robes that were adorned with swirling patterns of the Astrals, and Nyx dressed in black plainclothes just as Noctis had. He had a cloak on as well, the style matching Noctis’s exactly. 

Another deep breath, and Noctis made his way down the aisle slowly. Nyx reached his hand out, and Noctis handed the bouquet off to Ignis before he took Nyx’s hand and gave him a nervous smile. Nyx smiled in return, the candlelight around him casting a hue upon his face that momentarily scared Noctis. He felt like he had a flash of an image of Nyx dying, but when he blinked, he was just smiling and as excited as Noctis was.

“Be seated,” the priestess said to the small audience as Nyx and Noctis held each other’s hands while they faced each other. Once seated, she began. “We gather here in the most sacred space where covenants are made and not easily broken. The spirits of our ancestors are welcome to join us to attend this holiest of unions, where the bonds of love are celebrated and the traditions of kings are eschewed.”

There was a silence, the candles in the room flickering as a wind blew although all doors and windows were closed or boarded up. It was as if the ancestors on either side had accepted the invitation and decided to attend. Nyx had described some of Galahdian beliefs before, how they were more in tune with nature, the elements, and ancestral magics. Noctis supposed that was why so many were in the Kingsglaive. Would his ancestors be happy with his choice to marry for love?

“This union,” the priestess continued. “Has the potential to change nations and worlds. It defies the Six Astrals and embraces the power of kings. But more than that, this union is based on love. And that is why we are here. Love is the strongest force, one that lasts beyond death. Should the world fall, this union shall still stand. In troubling times, know that you two will stand tall together, through the light and darkness.”

The priestess turned to Nyx. “Bring forth the rings.” She extended her hand, and Nyx took two rings out of his pocket. Noctis felt his breath catch as he looked at them. Nyx had shown him them a long time ago. They were his parents' wedding bands. “Do not take this vow lightly. Should you two choose to receive these rings, you shall be bound together in this life and the next. This union of love is for eternity. Do you, Nyx Ulric, take Noctis Lucis Caelum to be your husband unto eternity?” 

“I do,” Nyx replied without hesitation. He smiled at Noctis, his eyes shimmering in the candlelight as he said it.

“And do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, take Nyx Ulric to be your husband unto eternity?” the priestess asked him.

“I do,” Noctis replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn’t say it any louder, not because he was unsure. It was because he had never been so sure of anything that it hardly needed to be said.

“Please exchange the rings,” the priestess indicated, handing them each other’s ring. They both shakily put the ring on each other then gripped each other’s hands tightly once more. “By the power vested in me, I now proclaim you two husbands, soulmates, bound together for eternity.”

They kissed then, both of them lost in each other’s lips for a long time, unable to think of anything else but how they were now connected to each other forever. Nothing, not even a king’s will, could break them apart. It was a union that would last forever, and Noctis was overwhelmed to know that Nyx would be in his life forever.

Since they couldn’t stay, Noctis and Nyx thanked the priestess then made their way out of the temple, followed by Pelna and the retinue. Nyx held onto Noctis’s hand tightly, and they made their way back to Noctis’s apartment, both of them giddy from their newly formed marriage. Once there, the retinue gave them their privacy and went on their way, likely to go spend time with their loved ones as well. 

“We did it,” Noctis breathed as they stood in his living room, both of them still wearing their cloaks. “I can’t believe we did it. I’m so happy I could cry.”

“I am too,” Nyx agreed. He took him into his arms and kissed him deeply, inhaling Noctis’s scent as if memorizing it. “The cloak is tradition in our culture. Take it to Altissia with you, and they will know what it means. Marriages in Galahd are more than just two people agreeing to live together. It’s a thing that binds our souls.”

“I’m glad it does,” Noctis murmured. “So maybe we can be together, no matter what life we’re living.”

Soft music started to play from the stereo, a beautiful melody drifting through the air. Nyx smiled at him and began to sway. “Dance with me?”

“You planned this,” Noctis teased him with a smile. Nevertheless, he was more than happy to continue swaying, the extent of what they would dare call “dancing.”

“I did,” Nyx replied. Noctis leaned his head against Nyx’s chest, closing his eyes and Nyx began to sing along, his voice a deep baritone with a raspiness that reverberated in Noctis’s chest. “ _ When the night has come, and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we’ll see… No I won’t be afraid. Oh, I won’t be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me. _ ”

Noctis couldn’t say how long they were dancing for. All he knew was that it was perfect. He was married to Nyx, and nothing could separate them. 

***

Noctis stared out at the fallen city of Insomnia from the cliffside, watching as the Nif soldiers moved in and out. It was too dangerous to go any further, and it was difficult to see through his tears. The other stood around him, watching as the horror continued to unfold. He felt the ring on his finger, heavy and painful, but nowhere near as painful as the hollow ache and stabbing of his heart.

Looking at the ruins that was once his home, he could only think of one thing. Noctis felt the whisper on his tongue as his heart shattered to pieces. 

“Nyx.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I had to do something where Noctis gets his heart shattered so... Tada!!!!


End file.
